plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawnmower (PvZH)
:For the other versions, see Lawn Mower. 225px |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Trick |ability = Destroy a Zombie on the Ground. |flavor text = The thing of Zombie nightmares.}} Lawnmower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected zombie on a ground lane. Origins It is based on the eponymous defense mechanism in Plants vs. Zombies series, where it can instantly kill all zombies in its lane as a last line of defense, including Gargantuars (This the description). It's apperance resembles the Lawn Mower in the Player's House and Modern Day in PVZ2. The inability to affect anything on the heights and aquatic lanes is probably due to the fact that in PVZ, a lawn mower drowns the moment it enters the pool, and the roof's angles would have prevented it from cruising all the way to the other end. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Zombie on the Ground. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The thing of Zombie nightmares. Strategies With Lawnmower is a very useful card to have, being able to destroy any zombie regardless of stats. Compared to , Lawnmower is a bit cheaper, but cannot target zombies on heights or aquatic lanes, so it cannot serve as a complete replacement for Squash. But for every solar hero, this can save the Squash for anywhere the Lawnmower otherwise fails to reach. It is best to play this when there are very few or no heights or aquatic lanes in the field, but this only applies on some plant missions. In most cases, the best thing to do, is to take control of thee height and aquatic lanes - In any way possible - So that the lawnmower's restriction will not matter. Chompzilla has access to quite a few cards that are able to manually move zombies to the ground. Against Deploying important or otherwise powerful zombies outside of ground lanes would be the best. heroes, can effectively prevent this from being played by deploying a on the middle lane. Hearty Heroes also have access to Jurassic Fossilhead (the only other untrickable zombie). If the zombie hero does not have access to any of these, then distribute the threats evenly on the ground, so that the plant hero will always suffer significant losses even if lawnmower was played. Gallery Lawnmower stats.png|Lawnmower's statistics Lawnmower new card.png|Lawnmower's card LawnmoverGrayedOutRareCard.png|Lawnmower's grayed out card LawnmowerCardImage.png|Lawnmower's card image Lawn Mower HD.png|HD Lawnmower Screenshot 2018-03-04-09-09-45-1.png|Lawnmower being played Old Lawnmower Description.png|Lawnmower's statistics Lawnmower silhouette.png|Lawnmower's silhouette Lawnmower silhouette.jpeg|Lawnmower's silhouette Receiving Lawnmower.png|The player receiving Lawnmower from a Premium Pack Lawnmower Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Lawnmower from a Premium Pack Receiving Lawnmower.jpeg|The player receiving Lawnmower from a Premium Pack KangarooRiderMowed.gif|Lawnmower being played (animated) Trivia *Lawnmower can destroy even Zombots instantly such as , which does not happen in other Plants vs. Zombies games. Category:Tricks Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Instant-kill plants